Pillow and the Blanket
by kommando
Summary: Shikamaru gets woken up by a certain phonecall. [Written in 2009]
**Author's note:** This fic was written in 2009, so its quality may not be that incredible. Shameless fluff ahead!

* * *

Shikamaru got up from his bed to pick up his cellphone. It had taken a while for him to recognize it was ringing in the real life and not in the dream, which he had been deep in. He stared at the screen in annoyance.

"Dear mister Inuzuka, do you know what time is it?" he answered the call.  
He heard the familiar laugh. " _Yeah, it's over midnight. But believe me, I didn't just call you to make you notice that._ "  
"I didn't think so, dumbass", Shikamaru murmured. "What is it?"  
" _Can I come to your place?_ "  
Shikamaru shut is mouth during the yawning. "What?"  
" _Right now. Can I come there?_ "  
"Why? It's late. My parents are sleeping. And we should be as well."  
" _I know, I just feel so._ "

Shikamaru stayed quiet for a while. Then his face went frustrated. "I'm not going to have sex with you right now!"  
His talking partner laughed from the bottom of his heart. " _It's not that_ ", he assured. " _Really, that didn't even cross my mind. I just don't want to sleep alone._ "

Shikamaru couldn't help smiling, but he didn't let it be heard. "All right. Come ahead if it's that necessary."  
" _See you soon_ ", Kiba cheered and ended up the phone call.

Shikamaru put the cellphone down and scratched his head. "Damn that lousy little doggy..."

The boy searched for a while to find his slippers in the darkness. Then he tiptoed down the stairs to the front door, made sure the door wasn't going to lock when he shut it and then sat on the stairs outside the door. Now he could only wait.

He laid his head down and let his eyes shut down. He was almost going to fall asleep right then and there, even though the cool air was seemingly trying to fresh him up. He put his arms around himself to keep away the coldness.  
"He's going to pay for this if I catch a cold", he mumbled to no-one.

It took a few minutes until the waited boy was in front of him. "Hi there, sleepyhead."  
Shikamaru raised his head. "Finally. I'm practically asleep."

Kiba looked as energetic as always. He gave Shikamaru hand to pull him up. When he did so, he leaned forward to catch the boy to a hug right away.  
"Hmmh, you're so warm", the dog boy purred.  
"Your skin is cold", Shikamaru complained. "Let's just go in, right? And besides, Akamaru's gonna suffocate between us."  
Kiba didn't see it necessary to answer. Instead of it he kissed Shikamaru long and passionately.

When they finally separated, Shikamaru snarled. "You remember what I said in the phone?"  
"Beside the whining about the clock?" Kiba grinned.  
"Hmph."  
"Yeah yeah, no sex tonight", Kiba chuckled. "Believe me, I really don't feel like it this time."  
"Well, that's a surprise." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "What's gotten into you?"

Akamaru interrupted them by sticking his head up from under Kiba's jacket and barking.

"Sssh, Akamaru", Kiba hissed. "We have to be quiet now. You don't want to wake up big boss Nara, don't you?"  
The little dog whined a little.  
Shikamaru glanced at Akamaru. "Couldn't you leave him home for once? I'm afraid he won't keep quiet."  
Kiba humphed. "Would you leave your shadow home for once, smartie?"

He then kissed Shikamaru again. "What comes to the sudden urge to see you... Well, I just missed you."

Shikamaru smiled a little, but turned his back to hide it. "Let's go in now. Careful not to wake up my parents. Watch your steps, the stairs are full of stuff..."  
"I know all that already", Kiba grinned. "No-one wants to clean the stairway up so you keep it as a stock."  
"I let you live in our place too much", noted Shikamaru, opening the door silently.  
"I don't mind", Kiba whispered and took Shikamaru's hand.  
"Oh, would you get lost if I weren't here guiding you by the hand?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.  
Kiba just held on tighter. "Definitely."  
Shikamaru snarled. "Dummy."

They went back upstairs together, trying their best to not to make noise. When they were there, Shikamaru closed the door after them and gasped in relievement.  
"All the things I have to do for you..." he mumbled.  
"Troublesome, eh?" asked Kiba.  
"Don't you mock at me, puppy."

Kiba just grinned and took off his shirt.

"Didn't you bring your pyjama with you?" Shikamaru asked surprisedly.  
"No", Kiba answered simply, stepping closer to Shikamaru and whispering the next words into his ear. "It means I've just got to sleep with less clothes on... If you don't mind."  
"Why would I?" grinned Shikamaru, lifting his hand to strike Kiba's chest.  
"But as you said, we're just going to sleep tonight." Kiba turned away and took over Shikamaru's bed.

The other boy was sure his lover did that on purpose. He watched as Kiba crawled under his blanket to find a good position. His little white dog stayed on the floor, which Shikamaru was grateful of. He didn't feel like getting bitten every time he changed his position and accidentally hurt sleeping Akamaru.

"Hey, you don't need both of my pillows!" Shikamaru hissed when he realized what Kiba was doing.  
"Yes I do."  
"Seriously, man, leave some room for me too..."

Shikamaru kept complaining silently while he entered his not-too-wide bed and lay down next to Kiba. He pulled the blanket and tried to get his pillow back, but it wasn't so easy.  
"I always sleep with two pillows", Kiba groaned like a dog protecting what was his own.  
"This is my bed and we're doing what I say!" Shikamaru grunted back. "Give it to me now!"  
Suddenly a grin took place on Kiba's face. "Use me."  
"Huh?"  
"Use me as a pillow", Kiba repeated. "You don't need bedclothes when you have me."  
Shikamaru stared at him. "I'm not energetic enough to play games with you right now, you know."  
"I'm not playing", said Kiba. "I'm trying to get some sleep."  
His boyfriend sighed. "Whatever."

He lay his head on Kiba's chest and tried to relax. He could imagine Kiba's smile when the boy started to strike his long black hair gently.  
"Best blanket I've ever had."

Shikamaru concentrated on Kiba's heartbeat. It didn't take long for him to almost fall asleep.

Although Kiba was one hell of a troublesome boy, these moments – staying up in the middle of the night, lying so close to each other and listening to the other's heartbeat – were the ones that reminded me why he was together with him.

"I love you", Shikamaru whispered.  
Kiba moved a little. "Hmmh?"

Shikamaru turned his head to see that Kiba was already half asleep. He smiled, not feeling sorry for it. "Oh, I was just saying good night."  
"Hmmmh. 'Night."

For a moment Shikamaru was sure this was pretty much the best feeling a human could ever have. 

* * *

Kiba was sitting on the bed staring at Shikamaru when the boy opened his eyes.

"Good morning", Kiba grinned.  
"Morning..." Shikamaru mumbled. "How come you are already awake?"  
"I don't know, I just don't feel sleepy", said Kiba. "But I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast?"  
Shikamaru got up. "Umm. Okay."

Then he realized what Kiba was wearing.  
"Hey, that's my sweatshirt!" he complained.  
"I decided to borrow it", Kiba said simply. He pulled the red hood over his head and grinned in a wolf-like manner. "I like it."  
Shikamaru stared at him. Then he laughed. "Little Redhood."  
Kiba snarled. "Ha ha."  
"Wolf's role would fit your image better", said Shikamaru.  
"Then I am the wolf and now I'm going to eat you and your family", Kiba threatened and quickly leaned forwards to meet Shikamaru's neck.  
Shikamaru held back a snigger. "Stop that, Kiba. There's food downstairs if you need to chew something."

They left the room, Kiba and Akamaru jumping down the stairs before Shikamaru.  
"Oh, Kiba-kun", Shikamaru's mother greeted him in the kitchen. She looked at Shikamaru in surprise. "Where did he appear from?"  
"He stayed with me last night", Shikamaru murmured. "He insisted it in the middle of the night."  
"I'm sorry if I'm causing any trouble", said Kiba, sharing a charming smile with Yoshino.  
She smiled him back. "Oh no, we didn't even wake up when you came. You're always welcome here."

Shikamaru stayed quiet, feeling a little awkward. He was happy his parents accepted Kiba, but he didn't feel too natural in situations like this.

His father came to the kitchen. "Morning..."  
"Good morning, Shikaku-san", Kiba greeted with another grin. Shikamaru stared at him. What was it in Kiba that made everyone like him?  
"Hi, Kiba-kun", Shikaku said back. "How are you?"  
"Just fine. Me and Akamaru both slept well, right, Akamaru?"  
"Ruf!"

That was when Shikamaru realized Kiba hadn't changed his sweatshirt.

Great, now his parents surely thought the whole thing wrong. Whatever it was they thought had made Kiba's own shirt unable to wear...

"Umm, Kiba, let's take breakfast upstairs", he requested.  
"Why? You can eat here", Yoshino looked confused. "You would just mess up your room even more than it is now."

She looked at his son with sharp eyes. Then she laughed suddenly. "You're feeling ashamed 'cause Shikaku and I are here, aren't you?"  
Shikamaru didn't admit, but just squirmed.  
"Don't worry, Shika-chan", said Kiba. "I get along well with your parents."  
Shikamaru blushed and stared at him in anger. "Don't worry, _who?_ "  
Both Kiba and Yoshino laughed.

"Okay, okay", Yoshino said, still smiling. "Let's go shopping, dear. We better leave them alone here."  
"Shopping? Do we need something?" Shikaku asked confusedly.  
"We'll go shopping now", she said warningly, now sounding like her usual self.

Shikaku followed his wife out of the house. When the door finally closed, Shikamaru turned to stare at Kiba. " _Excuse_ me? 'Shika-chan'?"  
Kiba chuckled. "Are you angry at me?"  
"Hell yeah", said Shikamaru. "I'm sure that now they think I'm under your thumb."

Kiba looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Which I'm definitely _not_ ", Shikamaru said with almost as serious tone as which his mother tended to use.

Kiba didn't see it necessary to answer. He just stepped forward and pressed Shikamaru against the table, kissing him dominantly. In a second Shikamaru forgot he was pissed off. He leaned on his elbows, almost falling onto the table when Kiba pressed their bodies together and deepened the kiss.

"Umm, sorry to intrude", they suddenly heard an amused voice. They tore themselves apart and looked at the kitchen door in shock. Yoshino was standing there, picking up her wallet from the counter. "I forgot this."

Shikamaru's cheeks turned deep red. "Umm, mom, I..."  
"Just go on, I'm leaving right away", said Yoshino. "Just don't mess up the whole apartment, okay?"  
"No worries, Yoshino-san", said Kiba, lifting his hand. "Bye!"

The door closed for a second time.

Kiba turned to look at Shikamaru. "What did you say about them thinking you're being under my thumb?"  
"I hate you", said Shikamaru.  
"I love you too", Kiba grinned and ruffled Shikamaru's hair. "Let's eat." 

* * *

After a few hours they were still alone, lying on the living room floor and listening to the time going on.

"Kiba?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Next night, will you be my pillow again?"


End file.
